An Angel's Tears
by Kaze Miyamoto
Summary: A promise across time and space. Nine fallen angels shall meet again, under the starry sky.


Dreams. Wishes. Hopes. In our shining stars, our tears, the voice that echoes within our hearts.

We are but fallen angels, guided by the diamonds in the sky. Us, nine connected by fate.

We shall go beyond time and space to meet, and sing once more.

**Kanon's POV**

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star~ How I wonder what you are~ Up above the world so high~ Like a diamond in the sky~ Twinkle, twinkle, little star~ How I wonder what you are~"

Today, I'm meeting my best friend for the first time.

My name is Fukuda Kanon. When I entered middle school, I was alone. My friends had all gone to different schools and I was left behind. I was very lonely, but then one day, I came across a letter.

"_To my dearest, best friend. I love you. I wish to see your smile once more. Please, let my voice reach you. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for your answer. I will wait 1000 years, across time and space, just for you."_

I didn't know who had sent it, but when I read it, I felt so happy. There was truly someone out there, waiting to meet me.

She and I sent letters back and forth to each other, and eventually, we started using email and text. However, I still kept all her written letters close and dear to me.

Then, I received today's text.

"_Finally, I'm coming to meet you."_

Now, I wait here under the starry sky, where I had first received that letter. Where everything had started.

Finally, I will be able to see her. To hear her voice.

I'm so happy, I can't contain it!

I waited at the park I used to play when I was younger. I was sitting on the swings and had fallen asleep. But then, I heard the voice of a sweet song.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a figure sitting on the bench, looking up at the sky. She was beautiful, like an angel. Her skin was dark and looked smooth, and her hair was so long and black as night. Her dark eyes had twinkling light inside them. And her singing was so soft and calming, like a mother's lullaby.

_Maybe she's the one…_

I got up slowly and stood beside the bench, still staring at her. She didn't seem to notice as she was in another world.

"U-um…"

When she looked at me, I saw sadness in her eyes. Why is someone so beautiful like her sad?

"Kanon…" She said my name.

"Wait, could it be… you're Ayaka?"

She nodded.

_No way. It is her!_

"Ayaka… I'm Kanon! The one you always sent the letters to. Look, I have one with me, see. It's the first one you gave me."

She looked at the small paper in her hands and smiled.

"You **are** Kanon."

"Yes. I'm so happy to finally meet you, Ayaka!"

"Me too." She got up and hugged me suddenly. Ah~, my heart is pounding! "I missed you so much…"

_Eh?_

She pulled away and looked at me again. She gave a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes and held my hand. We both walked through the park, under the starry sky.

"Nee, Ayaka, where do you live?"

"I just moved here. I live in an apartment building near my new school."

"Hey, that sounds like where I live! That's cool! We could be neighbors, maybe even classmates! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes."

"You're going to love it here, Ayaka! I can show you all the BEST places of this town! Ah, I know, tomorrow, I introduce you to some of my friends at school! And maybe we can all go to karaoke after school. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Sure. It sounds great."

"Yosh! It's a promise then!" I held out my pinky and wrapped it around hers, a sign of our promise. "I absolutely won't forget! Okay?"

She looked at me, a bit shocked. Why is she so surprised, it's kinda cute.

"You absolutely… _absolutely_ won't forget about me?"

"What are you saying? Ayaka is my best friend!"

"Best… friend."

"Right! I will never forget you even after 1000 years!"

Again, she had that sad smile. I felt a tinge of pain in my chest…No, I shouldn't worry. I'm sure she's just a bit overwhelmed. I might be her first and only friend, too.

"Me too… I will never forget Kanon."

"Good. See you tomorrow, then."

"Un."

Today was great, and it ended in the best way. I can't wait for tomorrow.

_Meanwhile…_

**Ayaka's POV**

_Kanon…_

"_Ayaka, please… Wait for me. Don't forget me..! To me, you are…"_

When I got back to my apartment, I fell down onto my bed and cried, the moon being my only light.

Finally, I found her. She doesn't remember, but I know she is still the Kanon I love. The words she said, in her letters, and even now…

They are still true.

"_Ayaka is my best friend!"_

"Kanon, I'll keep my promise… so, please."

Please, let my voice reach you… Once again.


End file.
